The Doza Dilemma
"The Doza Dilemma" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It was released on January 27, 2019 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil * David Shaughnessy as Drell * Gary Anthony Williams as Kragan Gorr * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jennifer Hale as Valik * Lex Lang as Major Vonreg * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N * Matthew Wood as Security Droid * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Sergio Paez Written by * Gavin Hignight Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Associate Producer * Josh Rimes Gallery Videos Something Precious - "The Doza Dilemma" Preview Bucket's List - "The Doza Dilemma" Screenshots S1 E14 Star Destroyers & TIE fighter.jpg S1 E14 Pyre, Phasma & Kragan.jpg S1 E14 Kragan & Synara.jpg S1 E14 Tam, Kaz, Torra & Synara.jpg S1 E14 Torra, BB-8, Tam, Kaz & Synara.jpg S1 E14 Tam, Kaz & Synara.jpg S1 E14 Torra, Pyre & Doza.jpg S1 E14 Bucket & Tam.jpg S1 E14 Synara.jpg S1 E14 Kaz, BB-8, Valik, Drell & Synara.jpg S1 E14 Valik, Synara & Drell.jpg S1 E14 Synara & Kragan.jpg S1 E14 Synara, Kaz & BB-8.jpg S1 E14 BB-8.jpg S1 E14 Fireball & Galleon.jpg S1 E14 Kaz.jpg S1 E14 Galleon & Upsilon-class command shuttle.jpg S1 E14 Vonreg & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E14 Valik, Torra, Drell, Skreek, Vonreg & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E14 Vonreg, Torra, Doza, 4D-M1N & security droids.jpg S1 E14 Synara, Kaz & BB-8 (2).jpg Concept Art 115 Valik character illustration.jpg 115 Speederbike.jpg 115 Galleon salvage skiff.jpg 115 Base Tower Hatch.jpg 115 Galleon salvage skiff details.jpg 115 Blaster game.jpg 115 Drel character illustration.jpg 115 Cable grapple.jpg 115 Major Vonreg's blaster.jpg 115 Blaster.jpg 115 Thermal detonator.jpg Bucket's List # Valik: With her long, bony fingers and chalk-white skin, Valik is a Palliduvan, the same species as the bounty hunter Aurra Sing from The Phantom Menace and The Clone Wars. # So Wizard!: When Torra invites her friends to play her new Drone Blaster game, she uses a familiar phrase made popular by Kitster in The Phantom Menace. # The ''Galleon: Serving as a main base of operations for Kragan and his pirate crew, the ''Galleon is a sail barge built from other Star Wars ships. Overall, the shape resembles a real-world creature from our planet -- the shark. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1